Ginny in Love
by TB15
Summary: What happens when Ginny meets another first year boy. Who is he?
1. Aaron

I do not own any of the characters in the book Harry Potter. They are owned by J.K. Rowling

It's Ginny's first year and she is on the train to Hogwarts. It won't be like the second book in any way.

"Can I sit here?" Ginny asked a silver haired boy who looked around her age. She was on her way to Hogwarts for her first year and so far this was the only cart that had one person in it. He seamed nice enough but this would be the real test. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure." he said, "I'm Aaron."

"Ginny." she introduced herself. "Is this your first year of Hogwarts as well?"

"Ya but I have a few older brothers that go here."

"Same here. What house are they in?" asked Ginny

"Slytherin. Yours?"

"Gryffindor. Are you going to try to get into Slytherin too?"

"I guess. I don't really have a choice do I?"

"I guess not. That's like me too."

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the women asked.

"No thanks. I have snacks in my trunk if I get terribly hungry." said Ginny. She looked at her trunk sadly. She didn't have much money and didn't want to spend it all on candy.

"What are you two favourites?" Aaron asked Ginny.

"I like Chocolate Frogs and Berry Bots Every Flavoured Beans." replied Ginny, "Why?"

Ignoring Ginny, Aaron turned to the trolley woman and says, "I'll take 6 boxes of Berry Bots Every Flavoured Beans and 6 Chocolate Frogs." He paid the lady and took the 12 pieces of candy. He gave half of them to Ginny.

"What is this for?"

"Do friends need reasons to give other friends candy?"

"I guess not." said Ginny happily looking at her free candy. She decided to save some of them for later so she put all but one chocolate frog in her trunk.

As the train got closer to Hogwarts, Aaron and Ginny started to talk about the classes they would be taking.

"Tranfiguration sounds fun." said Ginny.

"I can't wait until herbolagy." said Aaron.

"What do you think about potions?" Ginny asked. She remembered Ron and Harry said they hated potions because Snape taught it and he was head of Slytherin house.

"I don't know yet. My brothers said it was fun." he replied.

"My brothers said it was boring." Ginny explained.

"Snape teaches it doesn't he?" Aaron asked.

"I think so." said Ginny, "Were almost there so I'm going to change into my robes."

"Okay. I'll go when you're done so someone is here to watch our stuff."

"Good idea." said Ginny as she got her robes out of her trunk. She tried to close the lid fast so Aaron didn't see her second hand books that were used by all her brothers before her like her robes. She wasn't fast enough and Aaron saw them. Being the nice person he is, he didn't say anything but gave her an apologetic look. Ginny smiled sadly back.

"I'll be right back." Ginny declared changing the subject that she didn't want to bring up.

A few minutes later, Ginny came back tugging on her ill-fitted robe.

"Hand-me-downs?" asked Aaron.

"Yes." Ginny said with a sad and embarrassed smile.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get changed." said Aaron as he grabbed his robes from his trunk. Ginny could see from her angle and the amount of time Aaron kept his trunk opened that he had brand new books.

A few minutes later he came back dressed in a robe that looked like it was made for him.

"How many brothers do you have?" Ginny asked.

"Two older ones. I'm the youngest." replied Aaron. "How many do you have?"

"Five." replied Ginny sadly. "I'm youngest too."

"That explains it."

"What? Why I have robes that are way to big and books that have been used 5 times before me?"

"No." said Aaron obviously lying.

Ginny looked down sadly. She really liked Aaron and this was not a good way to start a friendship. He was being nice about and seeing that she was embarrassed by her lack of new books and robes, Aaron changed the subject. "I think were here."

Aaron and Ginny looked out the window to see the huge Hogwarts castle getting closer and closer. It was such a pretty site that nether of them talked until the train came to a complete stop and they started to get ready to go to the boats that would take them to the doors. "My youngest brother said he would come to show me where to catch the boats." said Ginny.

"Same with mine." said Aaron excitedly, "Now we can meet each others."

"Ya." said Ginny.

The next second, Ron came and said, "Ready Ginny?"

"Ron I want you to meet Aaron." Ginny introduced the two. "He let me sit with him and bough me some candy off the trolley."

"He reminds me of…." began Ron until the person he was talking about showed up at the cart as well.

"Weasley? What are you still doing on the train?" asked Draco.

"I could ask you the same question." replied Ron.

"As a matter of fact I here to pick up my younger brother."

"You have a younger brother?" asked Ron, "I'm here picking up my younger sister as well."

"Aaron come on." commanded Draco.

"Waite. I want you to meet a friend of mine. Her name is Ginny."

"Your friends?!" yelled Ron and Draco.

"You two will never see each other again!" commanded Draco as he grabbed Aaron.

"Ginny come on!" said Ron madly grabbing her wrist with one hand and her trunk with the other. Harry had both his own and Ron's trunk.

"He's trouble." said Ron after he explained how to get on the boats. Aaron was getting the same speech from Draco but nether first years were listening. They were looking at each other smiling when they realized they were only a few feet apart. "Are you listening?" This brought Ginny back to reality.

"Of course." assured Ginny, "I won't talk to him again."


	2. Sorting

Chapter 2 – Sorting

"Hey stranger." Ginny heard someone say. It was Aaron. Remembering she wasn't to be talking to him, she looked around for her brothers. They was no where to be found so she though it was safe to talk for now.

"Hey. Did you get in any trouble?"

"A bit," said Aaron rubbing his arm," but it was worth it. You?"

"None. I didn't really know who I was talking to. Wait, why did you get in trouble?"

"Because I did. My brother, Draco, told me not to talk to anyone with red hair that looked like she didn't have much money. Name Ginny."

Ginny looked at the ground. She felt bad for talking to him when he wasn't to talking to her. She was the one who asked if she could sit with him to begin with. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"For asking to sit with you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in trouble."

"Like I said, it was worth it." He smiled. She smiled back still feeling guilty.

"Get on the boats." directed Hagrid.

"Ladies first." said Aaron

"Why thank you." said Ginny who began to get in the boat when it almost tipped. Ginny screamed.

"You have to be careful" warned Aaron who grabbed her so she wouldn't fall. As she got in again Aaron held her arm this time so that wouldn't happen again.

Once all four people were in there boats, it began heading magically towards the doors of Hogwarts. Since Aaron and Ginny were standing next to each other at the end of the line, they got to be on the same boat and the only two sums.

"It's not like we planned it this way." said Aaron when he saw Ginny's nervous face.

"That true," she said as she began to relax. "Look how pretty the stars are."

"Almost as pretty as you." Aaron said.

Ginny was glad it was dark because if it wasn't, Aaron would've seen her blush. They smiled at each other.

"We can't keep talking to each other. Our brothers would write our parents and then we'll be in even more trouble then we are now." said Ginny sadly

"True. What we need is a hiding place, a room or somewhere we can go and talk."

"A secret hide out. I like it. Where should it be?"

"I read about this room they have in all the common rooms. It's like a room you can only get to by going through the middle of the stairs that leads to the girls and boys dormitory. You know how it starts as one than brakes off into two. Instead of turning and going up to the girl's dormitory, go into the wall right before it brakes off."

"I think I get it but we're going to be in different houses. Does it work and go to the same place for all houses?"

"I think so. We'll have to test it out."

"Yes we will."

By this time they were at the Hogwarts doors and ready to go in. Since this was the first year everything was new to them. It was like Christmas in September or getting a new house. It was huge. Way over ten times bigger than any of them. Everyone looked around and took in the amazing site. _This is so cool _Ginny though _this is an awesome school, I made an awesome friend, and my brothers won't even know were hanging out. _Aaron was more or less thinking the same thing.

"When you pass through theses doors, you will be sorted into your houses. You house is like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, any rule braking will cost you points." explained Professor McGonagall, "Pleases follow me." She opened the enormous door to the Great Hall.

It was huge with the ceiling looking like the outside sky complete with clouds. Just under the 'sky' there was floating candles. Ginny saw her brothers and smiled and waved at them happy she was no where near Aaron. She saw him out of the corner of her eye wave at his brothers on the other side of the room. She looked around and though it was amazing. They finally reached the front of the room where a hat was sitting on a chair.

"When I call your name, you will come up and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted and join your new classmates." explained Professor McGonagall,

"Ginny Weasley."

Ginny was scared but knew she would get into Gryffindor. She stepped up and sat on the chair.

"Another Weasley, I know just what to do with you… Gryffindor!" yelled the hat.

Cheering erupted from the Gryffindor table and all her brothers, Harry and Hermione stood up to clap. After it died down and Ginny joined her brothers, Professor McGonagall called out the next name. "Patrick Evans." Since no one in the Gryffindor table knew him, they started congratulating Ginny on getting into Gryffindor.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat declared for Patrick. Cheering erupted from the Hufflepuff table as Patrick joined he new class mates.

"Aaron Malfoy."

Ginny wanted to hear where he got in so she silenced her brothers and focused on Aaron.

Aaron slowly walked up and sat down. Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head and it began. "A Malfoy. All your brothers are in Slytherin but I sense that you don't want to be in that house. If you're sure, I'll put you in Gryffindor!"

Everyone gasped.


End file.
